valentine wish
by Seven Per Cent Solution
Summary: its Valentine's at the host club and Haruhi has a gift for somone. HaruhixNekozawa


It was once again Valentines Day at the host club.

In the left Father (Tamaki) was wearing a French outfit witch was mostly black with white cuffs. He was busy flirting with a group of swooning girls. (he was somehow able to talk with a rose in his mouth don't ask me how)

In the right mother (Kyouya) sat scribbling in his note book, not really caring about the bunch of crazed females that where watching him, he also was wearing a French outfit but Black with purple cuffs.

Hunni and Mori where seated at the far side, Hunni with a light blue with Yellow cuffs and Mori with Dark Blue and gray cuffs, Hunni was being his normally cute self while eating his cake. Making all the girls scream "CUTE", Mori on the other hand sat back listening to his customers talk while also making sure Hunni didn't choke on his cake.

At the front of the room. The twins where having the time of there lives making every costumer faint by the usual stuff that they do. This was only amplified by them wearing there tops open. Both had Dark green with white cuffs.

Haruhi leaned against the wall her shift had just finished, she started to think of Nekozawa, ever since he found out her secret, they had become friends or even more if she allowed her self to hope but then again Haruhi had never been the kind of girl to swoon easily, not like all the girls she talked to at the host club swooning at the stupides moments, and some even fainting,

Slowly she put her hand in her bag and held the gift she had bought for him.

* * *

Nekozawa had liked Haruhi for ages she seemed to be the only one in the host club who did not dislike him or try to shine a flash light at him on sight; her bluntness was refreshing as was her kindness. Nekozawa remembered the time when he wound out about Haruhi's little secret at the beach when he kindly offered the host club residence at his beach side mansion, you could have only imagined his shock when Haruhi had come into the lounge wearing a sun dress, of course he didn't have much time to be surprised because the lights had been turned on.

Coming out of the shadows (in true black magic club style) Nekozawa felt his heart race pick up.

"Good evening Haruhi- san" he said his voice low and spooky that would normally make every one eles run.

"Hello Nekozawa- sempai" Smiling up at him only making his heart beat faster.

He had wanted to do this for ages and had only just gotten enough courage to do it but now even that started to fail him.

As if reading his thoughts, Haruhi started to remerge through her bag "ah here it is she said grinning. "Well I wasn't sure if you liked chocolate" she muttered "but I thought you might like this." She said holding out the gift.

Starting to open it Nekozawa's eyes widened as he saw an old book on black magic.

"ah my cousin um is really into that kind of stuff so she helped me pick it out its.." she was cut out when he brought her into a hug

"just what I was looking for " he whispered still quite shocked that she was even allowing him to hold her.

Clearing his thought he continued "I was um wondering if you would um like to go out somewhere this weekend

Nekozawa braced himself ready for her to say no or run away. But instead….

"you mean as in a date?" she asked

"um yeah" letting go of her he wondered what she would do next and was even thinking about escaping to the shadows

Haruhi noticing his embarrassment smiled "looks like I did get my valentine wish after all"

* * *

hi all I'm Catofhope this is my first Ouran High School one EVER,

I never thought I would wright a Haruhi and Nekozawa fanfic. Even though its just some fluff that I wrote after eating a block of chocolate I'm still happy about it. I

Hope that you are all well. Please message me and tell me what i need to fix. Or just comment on it for no reason.

grins thanx Ninja Shen for the coment it helped me a lot... im going to get one of my friends to be my beta reader.

Acien thanxx for helping me with how to spell "sempai"


End file.
